Best Frienemies
by instrumental-alchemist
Summary: Slight AU. When Korra was young, she had a "friend" named Midori. Midori bullied Korra her whole childhood in secret, but in public, they were the best of friends. A few months after Korra settles in Republic City, Midori moves to Republic City, and they will both be attending Republic City High School together. T just to be safe for later chapters. Pairings: Mainly Makorra.
1. First day of school

**A/N First Fanfic. Ever. Sorry if it's not very amazing, I'm just trying this for fun.**

**Chapter 1**

"Korrrraaaa! Wake up you don't want to be late for your first day of school!" Yelled Pema. School is the last thing I want to think about. I rather just stay home and sleep. After 5 minutes, I finally find the strength to get up and get ready. I got on my blue sweater that had the word "love" in cursive, and some jeans. I always liked the feeling of the warm, oversized sweater. Surprisingly I was up before Tenzin and the Airbender kids.

"Breakfast Korra?"

"No thanks Pema. I'm not very hungry. "

"Okay then. Have a nice day at school."  
"Okay, see you later Pema!"

I'm not gonna lie, I had some mixed feelings about this. I've never been to a public school, but it's finally a chance for me to kinda be normal. While my mind was filled with all these mixed emotions and thoughts, the ferry finally arrived. I still can't get all of these thoughts out of my head. What if everybody hates me? What if I embarrass myself? Wait, why am I thinking this? I'm the Avatar, and they gotta deal with it! Plus, I got Team Avatar on my side. Even though there's probably like 2,000 other people going there. Well, we're finally at the docks of the city. Time to start walking to school.

A few moments later, I see Bolin and Mako.  
"KORRAAAAA!" Bolin yells before he gives me a bear hug.

"Can't.. Breathe. Bolin." I barely manage to get out.

"Oh sorry about that." Bolin said sincerely.

"Hey Korra." Mako says coolly.

"Hey Mako." Wow, you could just feel the awkward in the air.

"Well c'mon guys let's get our schedules!" Bolin yelled and dragged both me and Mako to school.

"Wow." I managed to say. The school was huge, and I was just surprised and in awe.  
"Come on Korra!" Bolin seems way too excited about school.

"Okay, okay, calm down Bolin." I said laughing.

When I walked in, I was more nervous than before. I almost lost Bolin and Mako in the huge crowds.

"Korra just stay by us, we don't need you getting lost in this school. There's some things you just need to avoid here." Mako said seriously. I nod slowly. Once again I get lost in my thoughts, wondering what Mako's talking about. Right when I'm about to get my schedule, I hear a familiar voice at the table next to mine.

"Midori Lee."  
I feel the chills climbing up my spine. I run out of the school.  
"KORRA!" Mako yells, and runs after me.

** A/N Sorry for the short first chapter. Kinda cliffy. What's gonna happen? :OO I'll continue writing this if you want me to, because I am going to start school in a couple weeks. So Review please. ^_^**


	2. Childhood Memories

**A/N so just a little clearing up, just in case you guys were confused because I didn't explain a lot. :P**  
*** Mako and Korra are just friends right now. They haven't had any romantic encounters.. YET.**

*** I made Asami Korra's friend because whenever I read LoK high school stories, Asami's usually the huge bitch that hates Korra. Sooo, kinda like a plot twist. :D**

*** This is post Season 1. So no equalist movement, just regular high school stuff.**

**I think that's it. If you guys got questions leave them in the reviews. ^-^**

Chapter 2

I'm not sure why I ran. I wasn't scared of her was I? Before I know it, Mako and Bolin are right behind me, interrogating me for what happened in there.

"What happened? Did you see something? What is it?" All the questions were just overwhelming.  
"ONE AT A TIME PEOPLE!" I yell.

"What happened in there?" Mako asked.

"Midori."  
"Who's that?" Bolin asked dragging out the statement.

*6 years ago*

"Why do you always pretend to be my friend, but then be so mean to me? I never did anything to you Midori. I'm tired of hiding your little secret." 11 year old Korra asked quietly.

"I don't know, it's just always been so fun, picking on the oh so powerful Avatar. So shy, so… weak."  
"Midori, I am not weak, we both know that."  
"Oh really? Then why don't you know airbending? Why haven't you gone into the Avatar state? Avatar Aang was 12, and he also stopped a 100 year old war. I rest my case." Midori said with her arrogant smile on her face.

"I am so sick and tired of you Midori." And with that, Korra sent a splash of ice cold water to her, and froze her to the wall.  
Midori, being a waterbender herself got out of the ice, and started hitting Korra with ice shards again, and again. The shards were sharp, and had left cuts on her arms and face. Korra finally fought back, with fire, and burned her arm. All she could hear was the blood curdling scream. Korra was so frightened, she ran away, fearing the consequences.

"I WILL GET YOU KORRA, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

*end of flashback*

"That's why you ran out of school?" Bolin said surprised.  
"You do know you'll still need to deal with it right? C'mon we're gonna be late Korra." Mako said. He was right.  
"Fine." I mumbled. We went back in the school, Midori was nowhere in sight.  
"Hi Korra." A voice behind me exclaimed. I turn around slowly, not knowing who it was.  
"Asami!" I gave her a big hug.  
"Did you get your schedule yet?" After all the chaos, I forgot all about it.  
"No I forgot."  
"Well get it, cause school starts in 5 minutes."  
"Okay, I'll see you later."

I finally got my schedule after waiting for 20 minutes.

8:00-9:10 World History Rm. 220

9:20-10:30 Trigonometry

10:40-11:40 Lunch

11:50-1:00 Mandarin II Rm. 310

1:10-2:30 Modern Styles of Bending Rm. 1000 (Gym)

Oh crap, it's 8:10, school started, and I have no idea where the fuck I am. While I'm wandering the halls, I ask for help, but everyone is just as lost as I am.  
"Need help?" I hear someone ask. I turn around, and there she is.

Midori.

"No, I'm good." I manage to spit out before I run, and once again, I'm lost.

"Korra, is that you?" I turn around and it's Iroh. Thank the spirits.

"Haha yeah. Do you know where Room 220 is?"

"Yeah it's right up the stairs, 2nd classroom on your right, can't miss it."  
"Thanks, I guess I'll see you around."  
I walk in, and since I'm late by 30 minutes, everybody's staring at me.

"Well, somebody's extremely late. I am Mr. Lau-Gai. Choose a seat." There was only one seat left. Between Asami and Midori.

**A/N Hope you guys like this. c:**  
**R&R. :D**


	3. Breaking the Ice

A/N. Sorry guys, even though school hasn't started yet, I have a summer honors english project to finish, so I won't be updating as much. :c  
But, I will try my best to update as much as I possibly can. Also, my birthday's tomorrow, so I am going to try to upload 2 chapters as a gift from me. (plus this chapter's really short.)  
Hope you guys enjoy. :D

Chapter 3

I barely managed to escape from Midori, and I have to sit right next to her. Hopefully since I was so late, and Asami's next to me I won't have to deal with Midori. 40 minutes. I can do that right?  
"Now as an icebreaker we're all going to meet our partners on our left." DAMMIT MR. LAU-GAI.

"Hi, I'm Midori. What's your name?"  
"Hana." I blatantly lie. Asami overhears and is staring at me like I'm crazy. I put my fingers to my mouth so she doesn't reveal everything.  
"Are you from the Southern Water Tribe?" Fuck she's on to me.  
"No."  
"Are you a waterbender?"

"I'm a non-bender."  
"You sure? I feel like I know you from somewhere, and your skin is dark, like the people from the Southern Water Tribe." FUCK FUCK FUCK.

"Yes, I'm sure." Midori's obviously suspicious.

"So I was wondering, why did you run away from me earlier?" GAAAAH. DON'T ANSWER THE QUESTION KORRA.

" I wa-"

"That's enough ice breaking." Mr. Lau-Gai announces. I give a big sigh in my head, too bad that there's still 35 minutes to go.

For the rest of the time, we just talked about rules, so my mind started to wander. Before I knew it, the bell rang, and I ran out the classroom. I go down the stairs and right around the corner was room 110. I was 8 minutes early. Just then Asami grabs my arm.

"What happened in first period… Hana?" Asami asked laughing.

"I'll tell you at lunch, but just make sure that Midori chick doesn't find out who I am." I whispered. Asami looked puzzled.

"Okay then.. Hana." With that, Asami walked off, giggling, and I went into class.

**A/N. Sorry for the short chapter, I've been lazy, and honestly, I'm winging it. xD**  
**I don't know how I'm gonna end the story or anythaaang. But yeah. R&R :D**


	4. Lies and Secrets

**A/N. Hope you guys likey :D**

Chapter 4

Unlike World History, Trigonometry wasn't too bad. Most likely because Midori wasn't there interrogating me, and Mako had the same class. I was starving so I could barely even focus on what the teacher was saying, but only 1 more hour until lunch.

"Pssst Korra." Mako whispers.  
"What?"

"You okay? You've been staring off into space since class started." I didn't notice that at all.

"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Mako and Korra, is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher asks. I didn't even bother learning her name.

"No, ma'am." Korra replies.

"Then don't talk in my class."

"Sorry ma'am, won't do it again."

"And stop calling me ma'am, I have a name." The teacher says pointing to the board, and continues lecturing the class. Mrs. Young. (A/N how original. xD) Before I knew it, class was over and it was off to lunch.

At lunch I sat with Asami.

"So why's your name Hana?" Asami chuckled. Oh yeah, I had to tell her.

"My partner, Midori, is someone that.. I haven't really gotten along with back at the Southern Water Tribe. I kinda. Burned her arm and left a huge scar." I finally admitted.

"Korra, why the hell would you do that?!" Asami yelled.

"I did it for self-defense! I didn't mean to burn her arm, but she's bullied me my whole childhood, she attacked back, I got cuts all over my body, and I couldn't take it anymore." Korra said helplessly. I could still hear the scream in my head.

"Well, hopefully she won't be seeking for revenge." Just then Mako and Bolin came with their lunches.

"So what's going on here?" Mako asks.  
"Nothing really, Korra just told me she burned some girl's arm." Asami replied casually.

"Hey, I told you I didn't mean to do that!" Korra snapped. Finally Iroh arrived, with a girl behind him.

"Hey guys, I met a new friend and I just wanted to ask if you guys are okay with her sitting with us."  
"Sure. The more the merrier!" Bolin exclaimed. Iroh's friend finally comes out from behind him.

"Well guys, this is Midori. Midori this is Asami, Bolin, Korra and Mako." Iroh said pointing to us. Asami choked on her food, Bolin just stayed staring at me. Mako just casually sipped his drink. I could just feel my heart stop.

"Uhm, I- I have t-to go to the bathroom." I stutter. I walked, but once I was out of their sight, I ran. So many close encounters, but now she finally knows who I am. I splash my face with some water. Calm down Korra, that was 6 years ago. Yeah, but you burned her arm. My mind is at war with itself. Mako's words replay in her head. "You do know you'll still have to deal with it right?" Maybe she won't be so set up on revenge. With that, I walk back to the lunch table, quiet as a mouse.

"Korra, you okay?" Iroh asks concerned.  
"Yeah."

"So a couple of questions Korra. Why did you run away from me, and why did you lie about your name?" Midori asked.

"I… I didn't want you to know who I was…" I confessed. I honestly didn't. Everybody was staring.  
"Well, I think we should just start off on a clean slate, and put the past behind us." Midori said, her mouth full of food.

"Oh okay then." I was surprised, and you could obviously hear that in my voice. I mean, I burned this girl's arm. We shook hands and ate our lunches. It seemed normal. We just got to know Midori more, and talked about classes.

"Hey let's all hangout on Saturday! We can give Midori a tour of Republic City." Bolin suggested.

"Haha sure. I'll meet you guys in front of the school at 9 in the morning." Midori cheered. She was obviously excited. The bell rang. Time for Mandarin.

"Wait! Do you guys know where room 310 is? I asked.

"Yeah, my class is right next door, I'll take you." Midori replied. We had to go up 2 flights of stairs.

"Um, I need to use the bathroom, just wait a second." Midori then went into the bathroom. 5 minutes has passed, and we were going to be late. Being my curious self, I had to investigate.

"Midori? Are you in here? Mid- AHHH!" The painful, yet familiar sensation fills my body. The art of bloodbending. I get on my knees, my arms being bent back in unnatural positions.

"Oh Korra, did you really think I forgave you? I mean look at this." Midori hissed showing the arm I had burned 6 years ago.  
"You are still weak. I never thought I would see you ever again, but now that I have.." She inches closer and closer to my face, and whispers.

"I will destroy you." She throws me against the door, leaving me unconscious when she leaves with her evil smirk, laughing.

**A/N MIDORI'S A BLOODBENDER WHAAA? Yuuup, starting to get good. Did anybody kinda see the Legend of Korra scene mixed in there? xD**


	5. Revenge

**A/N. Hey guys, not so good news. I don't think I will be updating as much since school starts next week, and I haven't finished my summer honors english project yet. T_T**  
**I will try my best to continue the story, love you guys. ~ c:**

Chapter 5

I wake up in the hallway with Mako staring at me. I never saw him in this light. His sparkling amber eyes. His flawless skin. His beautiful dark hair. My thoughts are shortly cut off with Mako asking me questions.

"Korra, are you alright?"

"Yeah, but Mako how long was I out?" I ask, panicking.

" Beats me. You missed half of 3rd period. Come on, I'll take you back to class." Mako offered.

"No. I'll go tomorrow, it's only the first day of school, and I already missed half of the period. What's the point?"

"True. But if you're staying out here, I'll stay with you. I don't think teachers monitor the halls for the first couple of weeks." Reassured Mako.

"You shouldn't be out here because of my decision." I state. He honestly shouldn't, he should be in class.

"Don't worry, it's only the first day of school and there's 30 minutes of class left."

"Fine."  
"So… What happened that got you knocked out?" Mako asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I rather not talk about it." I insisted.

"Okay then. Well are you gonna try out for Pro-Bending tomorrow?"

"I don't know, most likely." There aren't many waterbenders in Republic City, and even if they do try out, not all of them are going to be amazing.

"Well, you should. Me and Bolin are going to try out, and if all three of us make it, it'll be like a Fire Ferrets reunion!"

"Hey, don't get your hopes up Mr. Hat Trick, there's other people trying out too." I laughed.

"But all three of us do have Pro-Bending experience." He was right. It gave us an unfair advantage, but there were others that did too. The conversation went on for what felt like hours, talking about school, the future, and reminiscing our past Pro-Bending moments. The bell finally rang, and it was time to go to 4th period.

"Hey, what do you have next?" I asked.

"Modern Styles of Bending." Mako replied.

"Awesome! I have that too!"

"Okay I'll walk you there." The gym was a far walk. We had to go back down the 2 flights of stairs and go into an entirely different building. I swore it was bigger than the school itself. When you walked in, it was like the Pro-Bending Arena, except the ring is leveled with the water that you fall into, and the earth disks looked smaller than the ones in the official arena. It truly was an amazing view, until I found out Midori was in the class.

"Hello class, I am Coach Chin, and welcome to Republic City High School's official Pro-Bending arena! Here you will be sparring, testing your strengths. The official rules of Pro-Bending will stick to this class. We will see your skills by having a little competition. I want all earthbenders in Zone 1 of the red side. Firebenders in Zone 2, and waterbenders in Zone 3." There's only three waterbenders. Me, Hasook, and Midori.

"Three waterbenders? Not bad. Seven earthbenders and 5 firebenders. Here's how it goes. We're going to go Water, Earth, Fire. (A/N Sound familiar? xD) Hasook and Korra first. Korra in blue, Hasook, red." We walk to our designated zones.

"Are both players ready?" We both nod at the coach.

"Go!" We start and Hasook is already back a zone. I duck most of his attacks, and keep striking. About 10 seconds later he's out of the ring.

"Well that was a quick round. Korra wins! Now Midori and Korra." Coach Chin announces. I'm terrified, remembering the encounter in the bathroom. This isn't like Amon trying to take away the Avatar who symbolizes bending. This is personal. We step to our zones and start. I strike a few times and get hit. I'm in the air and I never land, and water keeps on splashing me so I stay up in the air.

"Unnecessary roughhousing Midori!" Coach Chin yells. She doesn't stop. Instead of splashing me, she then freezes the water into one sharp icicle, and I can feel the fear in my veins.

"Korra!" Mako screams. I feel the ice stabbing my back and scream in pain, but it doesn't last for long. Coach Chin attacks Midori with a earth disk and the water melts. I see the bloody mess, and pass out.

**A/N Midori really has it for Korra. D: This is more than some regular high school rivalry. R&R. c:**


	6. It begins

**Chapter 6**

I wake up in the nurse's office, with Mako by my side. He seems anxious.  
"Korra are you okay? I was worried sick about you."

"Yeah." I groaned.

"What's up with Midori? I thought you guys settled this at lunch."

"She wants revenge Mako. She also attacked me in the bathroom, that's why I was knocked out in the hallway. It's like I'm reliving my childhood." I start to tear up at the terrible memories.

"Korra, it's gonna be okay. You have me, Bolin, and Asami. We're here for you." He then pulls me in for a hug. I can feel my cheeks getting warmer, and red. I just felt so safe in his arms.

**_Mako POV _**(You can freak out now. xD)

Korra is the only girl that could get me on edge so fast in one day. Wait, not even one day, it's only been an hour. I shouldn't be so worried, but I just can't help it. When I let go from the hug, she's still holding on to me.

"Korra, you can let go now." I chuckled, even though I wish that moment never ended.

"Oh sorry." She said blushing.

"So what are we going to do about Midori?"  
"I don't know Mako… She's out to destroy me, but I'm too scared to do anything about it."

"Korra, that is ridiculous. You are the Avatar, you stopped Amon, and the anti-bending revolution. I believe in you. You're the most selfless, brave, and amazing girl I've ever met… And I mean it.

"Thanks Mako." She blushes.

"But Midori… Something's different. She's a bloodbender. I know I took on Tarrlok and Amon, but I just don't know…" She confessed. Another bloodbender? The difference is, this is personal. She has it out for Korra. MY KORRA. Wait my Korra? Yes, my Korra. Goddamn Mako, get your act together.

"Either way, we're taking Midori down. Team Avatar style."

"Team Avatar style." Korra says getting up, smiling. The final bell ring and the first day of school is finally over.

"I'll take you over to the ferry, I don't want you walking by yourself." She nods, and then we walk together out of the school.

**Korra POV**

It was nice of Mako to volunteer to walk me over to the ferry, even though I believed I didn't need it. We were only a a block away from the ferry when we saw.. Her. A mix of emotions are just scrambling through my head. Fear, rage, confusion. What is with this girl being everywhere? I look at Mako, and he looks furious. I grab his hand and tell him it's not our fight… Yet. We simply ignore her existence and continue to walk to the ferry.

"Oh Korra, 4th period was just so fun being in the nurses office wasn't it?" Midori asked.  
"Fuck off."  
"Ohhh I'm so scared!" mocked Midori. Something just came over me, and I earthbend a box surrounding Midori, leaving a small circle where her head was.

"Don't. Fucking. Test me." I grab Mako's hand and we head continue to the ferry.

"Well, that was easy." Mako laughs.  
"Haha, I guess it was, but we're not done with just that." We finally arrived at the ferry.

"Look Korra, look I think your amazing, and I want you to be mine." Mako blurted out.

You got me on edge so much today, and I just want to be there for you whenever I can. So, Avatar Korra, will you be my girlfriend?" Mako asked. I was taken in surprised. We had bonded a lot since school started, but I had never been put in that situation. It took a lot of thought, when I finally said yes.

**A/N omg the S.S. Makorra has sailed ~**

**I didn't have a clever name for this chapter. T~T**

**Sorry for the crappiness of it though, I'm very very bad when it comes to romantic stuff. Not the love guru. xD**  
**hope you guys liked that short chapter. xD**


	7. Let's Break Some Rules!

**A/N. GAAAAAAAAAAAH. So sorry for not updating and all the short chapters. T_T**  
**When school starts I'll try to update more, my english project has been driving me cray cray. (-lol)**

**Updating when school starts? Yes, it sounds crazy, but the first week or two is just rules. and rules. and more rules. xD**  
**Well hope you guys enjoy this short chapter. :P**

Chapter 7

"Hey Korra, how was school?" Jinora asked.

"Was it amazing? Did you make friends? Did you get a boyyyyfriend?" Ikki interrupted.

"Ehh, not really, and nooooooope." Answering all of Ikki's questions. It was kinda true. I got bloodbended into a wall, almost got killed in Modern Styles of Bending, but I was not willing to reveal to Ikki that I had a boyfriend.

"Well Daddy's waiting for you for airbending training." Ikki squealed, making an air scooter and fleeing. A pretty bad first day of school, and more airbending training, how awesome is that. When I go to the airbending training ground, Tenzin was meditating.

"Maybe I can get away with airbending training today.." I thought.

"Nice to see you came Korra, how was school?" Tenzin asked calmly. Of course he knew I was there.

"Not as good as I thought it would be…" I mumbled

"Well what exactly happened?"

"Well, there's another crazed bloodbender roaming the city who wants revenge. She almost killed me in school."

"What?!" Tenzin yelled in shock

"Yeah. I don't know what kind of trouble she got into after, I was just in the nurses office until school was over." I say trying not to make it sound as bad as it was.

"How did she almost kill you?" I knew Tenzin would have to end up asking me this.  
"She… Well, we were sparring in 4th period so the teacher could see our skills. She hit me and I was up in the air because of the water she was splashing against my back. The coach called unnecessary roughhousing but she didn't stop. Then she bent the water into a sharp icicle and I got stabbed in the back by it. I'm fine now, but, yeah. That's what happened."

"WHAT?! Korra you are withdrawing out of that school, and you shall remain on the island to continue your airbending training."  
"What! No! She had an advantage and I won't let her get to me again, I can take her. I'm the Avatar for Spirits sake! I'm almost done with my airbending training anyways, what am I gonna do after my training is finished?"  
"Korra you are staying on this island and that is final."

"But Tenzin!"  
"NO BUTS. Go to your room." He demanded.

"UGHHHH!"

I'm not going to let Midori get the best of me. I defeated Amon! The almighty leader of the Equalists! I am getting off of this Island whether he likes it or not, and I will defeat Midori.

I wake up early the next morning, get dressed, and climb out my bedroom window, checking for any White Lotus Sentries, but it seemed they were all still asleep. I brought some Yuans so I can get some food from the street vendors. When I get to the ferry docks, I realized Midori somehow got out of the trap I put her in yesterday. Wonder how she got out… I went to a stand that sold some boarcupine meat and got that for breakfast. After eating breakfast, I walked to school. I'm not looking forward to going to school, since I don't know if Midori is suspended or not, but I am going to have to face her. On my way there I see Mako with another girl, but not just talking. He was being bloodbended, by none other than, Midori.

**A/N Midori just won't give up will she? Well hope you guys enjoyed. ;p**


	8. The Plan to Expose Midori

**A/N. So I started high school today, and it was pretty good. c:**  
**Unfortunately the updates won't be as frequent. ~**  
**Maybe 1-2 times a week, I'll try my best to update as much as I can.. But I love all of you for reading this and reviewing. c:**  
**Thanks JMV1997 and for leaving reviews on every chapter so far. xD**

**R&R. :DDDD**

Chapter 8

Midori, that bitch. I just wanted to go into the Avatar State and kill her then and there, but if I did, I would never hear the end of it from Tenzin. Instead I earthbend handcuffs that catches her in surprise. This day was already off to a terrible start.  
"Midori, mess with me. I don't give a shit. Mess with anybody else? You will pay." I hiss. I grab Mako and run to the school.

"Why the hell is she after you?" I asked Mako.

"I guess someone told her we're going out, and now she's out to destroy your life." Mako confessed.

"Destroy? DESTROY?! I'm sick of her, and all of this bullshit. We're ending this."

"And how exactly are you planning to do that? You know how Tenzin can be when he finds out you did something."

"You're right. But I don't care. I snuck out of the house today just to come to school. Tenzin didn't want me to come because of the whole Midori incident. But I don't care. I'm the Avatar, and the Avatar doesn't care about Tenzin's rules." I announce with confidence.

"Well then Avatar, what are we doing?"

"Well nobody's aware that she's a bloodbender, using her powers wrongfully. Maybe if we can expose her secret we can get rid of her…"  
"Korra, don't you think that's too much?"  
"Mako. She bloodbent you for revenge. She tried to kill me. Nothing is too much. Well, maybe killing her, but. You know what I mean."

"Fine, but how exactly are we going to expose her secret? She can stop us and bloodbend us."  
"We'll just need some witnesses… Cameras would be good, but those bulky things are so obvious. I GOT AN IDEA! It's complicated, but I think I can make it work."

"Well, spill it!"

"We just need to lure her into the bathroom. Tenzin has a camera we can use. Midori will try to bloodbend us, and Bolin will take a few pictures, but before Midori can get to Bolin, Asami will shock her with the equalist glove."

"That sounds ridiculous."

"But it could work…"  
"Maybe we can just get her out in public and force her to bloodbend in defense, kinda like we did with Amon. Except bloodbending." Mako suggested.  
"My idea is better." I mumbled. We finally arrived to school.

"Well either way when should we launch our plan?" I asked.  
"We'll talk about it later. See you later Korra." Mako then kissed me before going off to class. First period. With Midori maybe. If she is there. Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeat. If not. Great! I walk in. I hope for the best but expect the worst. Guess what? There's Midori looking as evil as ever. I wonder how the hell she gets out of all these earthbending traps. Seriously, it's ridiculous. Welp, at least I'll be next to Asami and plan everything in my head.

Class went by surprisingly fast. Nothing suspicious about Midori.. Yet. I know something would go down soon… Or at least in 4th period, if she was still in there. I should stick to the present right now though, and right now was Trigonometry with Mako. If Midori sits with us at lunch, this might be the only time we have during school to plan our strategy on exposing her. Turns out, Mrs. Young was one of those lazy teachers that only shows videos during class. Perfect. Mako and I discussed how we were going to achieve our goal.  
"First of all, we're not doing your plan, that's out of line." Mako said.  
"You're out of line." I remarked.

"Pfft. Anyways, I was thinking we should do this on Saturday, when we're showing her around the city."

"She's not just going to willingly bloodbend in public Mako. Plus, I'm pretty sure we're not actually going to go through with showing her around town. We should just go with my plan."  
"Korra, we are not going to bring one of those bulky cameras to school." He protested.

"Then how are we going to expose her Mr. I-got-a-better-plan-than-Avatar-Korra?"

"I- Uh, I don't know, can't you just go into the Avatar state or something?"

"The Avatar State is too much. Plus, that's an abuse of power, and I'll never hear the end of that from Tenzin. Let's just piss her off until she just bloodbends us." I suggest.  
"You sure about that?"  
"I'm the Avatar, it doesn't matter if I'm sure or not. If it doesn't work we'll just make another plan. Or I'll just go glowy blue eyes on her." I chuckled.

"Okay then, Avatar Korra. I'm guessing you're going to Pro-Bending tryouts afterschool today?"  
"They're today?! I forgot… Ehh, I'll go anyways." We spent the rest of the time just teasing each other and talking about Pro-Bending. The bell finally rang. Time for lunch. Yum! Once I got my lunch and sat at the table, I realized something. Midori wasn't sitting with us. She was clear across the cafeteria with new friends, and they looked like they were plotting something. Just then she started to walk over in my direction with her little posse.

"Korra, we need to talk."

**A/N I like cliffy endings. You gotta deal with it.**

**Blaaaaaaaaah, I'm so used to having at least 2-4 chapters already written ahead of time before I release anything.. Now I'm just releasing them as I go. T_T**  
**Welp, hope you guys liked that chapter, R&R. c:**


	9. Pure Chaos

Chapter 9

"I don't have time to deal with the likes of you."

"You sure you're not scared of me?" Midori jested.  
"Korra, don't hit her, you'll get suspended." Bolin whispered.

"You wanna go toe to toe with me Midori?" I say inches away from her face.

"Go for it. I'll even give you the first shot." She sneered. Right when I was about to attack her I hear someone yell my name with fury in their voice.

"KORRA!" Looks like Tenzin found out snuck out… Great. I look back and Tenzin's face is red as a fire ferret.

"First you blatantly disobey my orders and then you're about to get into a fight with this innocent girl?!" Tenzin yelled. At this point everyone had their eyes on us.

"Innocent? INNOCENT?!" She has pushed me to my edge, and almost KILLED ME TENZIN! NOT TO MENTION THAT SHE'S A BLOODBENDER WHO NEEDS TO BE PUT TO JUSTICE!" I screamed back. I heard many gasps and people whispering.  
"She's a bloodbender? She almost killed the Avatar? What does she have against Korra though? Why would she try to kill the Avatar?" Those were some of the questions I heard from the crowd. I look over at Midori. She's teeming with rage. Tenzin looks back at me in shock. You can just feel all the tension in the atmosphere. Right when I stepped back three of Midori's friends earthbended almost all of the students in a rock tent with their lunch tables, leaving a small hole at the top for air. Well that might explain how she got out of those handcuffs. Of course the earthbenders tried to get everyone out, but two more friends of Midori's kept them back with a wall of flames. The principal came, along with security, but everything went out of control. Once Midori saw security she bloodbended the rest of the people that were free.

"Thanks a lot Korra for exposing my secret. I think I should give you a reward. You will suffer before you die in my hands." She says laughing maniacally. Everything was pure chaos. She went over to Mako, with a psychotic grin on her face. She bends water out of thin air, which caught me by surprise. She makes an sharp icicle, and starts tracing around Mako's face with it.

"Say goodbye to your lover, Avatar Korra." Midori says in a dark manner.

"NO!" I yell with tears streaming down my face. I end up going into the Avatar State. Midori is knocked out of the doors of the school by a huge gust of wind. I used water to freeze the rest of Midori's friends, and earthbend all the tents out at once. Most of the students run out of the school, panicking, while others hid and watched in awe. When I come out of the state, I faint from exhaustion. Once I finally woke up, Midori and all of her friends were gone.

"God fucking dammit." I yell and punch the wall in frustration.

A/N. Some action in there, getting purdy interesting. I'm going to try and update every Sunday and Wednesday, and maybe throw in some extra chapters when I have time. Sorry if it's too short, blame school. hope you guys liked it. c:


	10. Hide and Seek

Chapter 10

She got away. SHE FUCKING GOT AWAY. I can't believe it. Right now, it isn't about me and her getting even anymore. She hurt innocent people for no reason, and a whole bunch of students are probably scared to even come back to school anymore. Justice needs to be served to Midori. I try to look for Mako, but he is nowhere to be seen. I look for Bolin, Asami, and everybody else, but nobody's there. I am the only one in the whole school. I check the time and it's about 3:00. Lunch was almost 5 hours ago. I search every nook and cranny of the school, and all I could find was a note on the pro-bending arena.

"Korra,

If you ever want to see your lover or any of your friends, we will settle this once and for all. A one on one match, on the probending arena. Only difference is, the arena will be surrounded with an electric fence. I look forward to killing you in that arena. If you come with anybody else, just don't. There will be consequences. Be ready. All of your friends will be watching from above. If you don't come, your friends die. If you lose, you die, and so do all of your friends. If I lose.. well. I don't think I'll be losing this match. See you at the arena… Oh so powerful Avatar.

- Midori

P.S. I'll know when you arrive. I have people watching you."

There was no time listed on the letter. I guess I would just have to wait for her to show up. I don't understand why Midori had to go to such extremes because of an incident from years before. Compared to what Midori is doing for revenge, what I did is almost nothing. I didn't make her life a living hell. She made mine a living hell. I may have left a scar on her arm, but that does not give her the right to try and kill my friends and family. This girl does have guts. Or she's crazy… Trying to fight a fully realized Avatar, threatening her friends and family, and bloodbending? Midori, you just brought yourself a one way ticket to an Avatar Style buttwhoopin.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter this is the shortest one so far. T_T  
But I still want to update, little is better than nothing right? Stupid school. Getting in the way of my fanfiction. -.-

After this one story is over, I'm thinking about writing a fanfiction about Korra and a Black Spirit trying to take over her life. Maybe. But for now I have no idea what I'm doing after this story. .

Welp, hope you guys liked it. Review please ~


	11. It All Ends Here

Chapter 11

I wait, and wait, but nobody arrives. It was about 6:00 when I was starting to get sleepy, even though it's way too early. I lay down on the bleachers and close my eyes for what seems to be a few minutes. When I wake up, I'm not on the bleachers. I'm on the school's Pro-Bending arena nobody is here. I walk to the edge of the arena and get electrocuted, and fall back on the floor. Everything is blurry when I wake up a couple minutes later, but I can tell the Tenzin, Mako, and everyone is on the bleachers. They're behind a large wall of clear ice and everyone is in handcuffs, yet I don't see Midori.

"Midori, come out! Let's hurry up and settle this!" No response.

"Well, I guess she doesn't want to face me.. I better get everyone out." I whisper to myself. I fly up into the air, high over the arena and start melting the ice. The wall of ice is almost gone, when I hear a terrifying scream.

"KORRA WATCH OUT!" I turn around and instantly make a wall for protection. I didn't get a good look at what was actually going on, but better safe than sorry. When I come out of the wall, Midori was on the ring.

"I thought you wanted to settle this Korra." Midori yelled while sending sharp shards at me. I put a few walls up to protect everyone, and jumped over onto the arena.

"Yeah. I did." I say cracking my knuckles. We get into our fighting positions. The long silence and stares are broken by an ice shard aimed straight for my face that I barely dodge.

"Headshots already? There's no fun in ending it so quickly Midori." I yell. She just loses it at that point, throwing random huge splashes of water at me. With every dodge her attacks become more aggressive and deadly. The splashes turn into ice and the ice starts to get sharper, and all at once the attacks stop. The pain is back in my body, more excruciating than ever before.

"I'm sorry Korra, but this is just going by to slow, I think I'll have to end it here." Midori cackles. She throws me to the edge of the ring, and I am electrified from the fence. She brings me back up, and starts twisting my limbs, bending my body in terribly painful ways. I felt as if my life was going to end, but of course that isn't going to happen, because I am the fucking Avatar. I break from her control, sending pools of water, earth discs, fireballs, and blasts of air. Anything to get Midori out of the ring. She tries to put ice shields up, but it does not defend her at all. She bloodbends me and I can just barely move enough to bend an earth disk to knock her into the electric fence. She falls into the water, barely conscious . I bend the water up so she's back onto the arena.  
I put earthbend a pair of handcuffs onto her arms. She starts throwing an insane tantrum, screaming and water and ice everywhere. I put one hand on her forehead and the other on her chest.  
"You've done enough damage Midori."  
"No NOOOOOOOOO!" She screams. It's only a few seconds when she falls onto her knees, trying to bend the water around her, but to no avail, her ending is gone. I destroy the fences and go to check on everybody. Everyone broke out of the handcuffs already, thanks to Mako's firebending.

"Korra! Are you alright?" Mako asks as he hugs me.  
"Haha, yeah I'm fine." I reply.

"So what happened to Midori out there? Did you go all BOOM BOOM WAPOW BOOSH?" Bolin asks making crazy hand movements.

"Haha, not really but I took her bending away." I confessed.  
"Well you did what you had to do… We should probably get her into jail or something." Mako suggested.

"Nah, I think we're good. She can't do much without her bending." I say.

"Well, I'm just glad that you're safe now Korra." Mako says smiling, looking deep into my eyes. He pulls me in to a long passionate kiss, and I'm just happy that everything is finally over.

**A/N IT'S OVER?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Haha don't worry guys, I'll be back to write some more another day. I might add an epilogue, but who knows? I is cray cray. I kinda wanted Midori to have a tantrum like Azula did but that's kinda hard when her bending's getting taken away hardy har har. Anyways if you guys got any good ideas for stories throw em at me. I need a good story to write. ~ Hope you guys liked the story, thanks for all the support. c:**

**We shall meet again, but until then, Flameo Hotman. ~**


End file.
